According to the current state of the technology, the formation of a layering, either composed of a single layer or a number of layers, is carried out by either mechanical, chemical or photo-chemical methods. The techniques of layering with mechanical systems are slow and not very suitable for the miniaturization and precision which modern electronic techniques need to acquire.
For example, in order to create electronic circuit boards, which is one of the main, although not exclusive, uses of this invention, either photographic or photo-engraving techniques are used, which are far superior to mechanical systems.
In spite of this, modern technology requires techniques which are more rapid and efficient, and which also have miniaturization and precision capacities superior to those achieved up until now, if possible.
It is well known that, even with photo-engraving techniques, since a photo-sensitive layer has to be engraved, it is not possible to create designs and miniaturized circuits below a certain dimension. That is, it is not possible to go below certain values, which are determined by the minimum distance between two engravings, otherwise it would make the thin layer between them unstable because, if it is too thin, it could be easily detached or ruined. As a general rule, an acceptable value for the ratio of the distance between one engraving and another and the thickness of the layer is >1. In fact, if the ratio were less than 1, the height of the section of the layer would be greater than the width, so the risk of breakage and a resulting short circuit between two adjacent circuits would be high.
DE-19817530A discloses a process and device for the production of a thin-multilayer structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,304 discloses a pressure impulse apparatus for initiating formation of fluid drops such as ink in high speed printing, wherein the drops are selectively placed on a paper web, providing a primary liquid supply at a constant pressure and starting means for applying a higher pressure impulse, the starting means including an auxiliary liquid supply.